What If He Accepted Our Treasure?
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: What if Edward actually accepted Bella was preganant and they stayed at Isle Esme. What would be their thoughts and feelings and the song that expressed their emotions at that point? AU E/B


**Entry #34 - AU**

Pen Name: 

Twitter or Facebook: 

Title: What if he accepted our treasure?

Picture Prompt Number: 25

Pairing: Edward & Bella

Rating: T

Word Count (minus A/N and Header): 960 words

Summary:What if Edward actually accepted Bella was preganant and they stayed at Isle Esme. What would be their thoughts and feelings and the song that expressed their emotions at that point?

Warnings and Disclaimer: None

**What if he accepted our treasure?**

EPOV

I saw her there. She was sitting before the waves her beautiful brunette hair blowing in the wind surrounding her face like a veil; I loved her hair so much. Her face seemed to glow and shine, sparkles surrounding her beautiful frame as she watched the sun set. La mia bella rosa. She was my Beautiful rose.

She was dressed casually in a white clear shirt with short denim shorts that showed her long smooth pale legs. Mine. My soul mate, she was mine, only mine. We would now spend eternity together. She stared straight ahead to the pastel yellow sun knowing I was staring at her from behind.

As I wound my arms around her waist she immediately leant towards my chest resting against me, fitting into me like a puzzle piece. I loved her above all others. The trials we once faced now meant nothing towards us it seemed to make us only stronger as we joined as one making each other strong, supporting one another.

I kissed her hair as we thought about the past few days of our honeymoon that were the greatest of our lives. I rested my hands on her tummy as I felt the little nudge that she sighed resting deeper into me looking as the sun almost disappeared leaving the colour in the sky. The sky seemed to a light with wondrous colours showing the power of the waves that crashed against the rocks creating pools of life to be shown to all.

The water was teal blue with parts of white that lit up the waves shining up the water with a luminous blue. The waves seemed to sparkle but not as much as the most amazing creature in front of me, I loved her so much as she brightened up my world. The light of the sun lit up the waves as standing out for all of us to see.

Our family would grow soon enough with the child my love carries. I could not help but worry over the fact that she was carrying a half vampire child, there could be risks on her already fragile body. But I could never tell her openly to her face or being called over protective. I loved her to much to let her go or cause her beautiful smile to hide from me.

She was my Beautiful rose.

As I thought of our lives so far brought on memories with the perfect song.

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
>Then we really have to go<br>You've been the only thing that's right  
>In all I've done<em>

_And I can barely look at you  
>But every single time I do<br>I know we'll make it anywhere  
>Away from here<em>

_Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you, dear<em>

_Louder, louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak, I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<em>

_To think I might not see those eyes  
>Makes it so hard not to cry<br>And as we say our long goodbyes  
>I nearly do<em>

_Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you, dear<em>

_Louder, louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak, I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<em>

_Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you, dear<em>

_Louder, louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak, I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<em>

BPOV

I could tell Edward was worried about me but when we saw our angel I am sure he will be so proud and happy beyond belief. We played in the sand not caring about our surroundings as it grew dark Edward carried me to the house playing with my hair.

He made me eggs enough to feed a small army or a pregnant mama. I loved this baby already, I dreamed my baby would be a boy and Edward wanted the baby to be a girl. My dreams were filled with colour so brilliant and sometimes nightmares of my child having the true vampire nature which Edward concealed with his perfect heart.

With his gorgeous copper hair that framed his face disarrayed in a messy way. I could not understand how he could love me; I was only a plain Jane to him. His pale skin that was diamonds in the sun shone out lighting up my universe. He was my sun. My universe. My world. My soul mate, my love. I loved him so much; I would never let him go.

He was my life line and my saviour.

_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking  
>Wasn't searching for an answer<br>In the moonlight when I saw your face_

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking  
>Out from under moon beams<br>Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze_

_I know I'm feeling so much more  
>Than ever before<br>And so I'm giving more to you  
>Than I thought I could do<em>

_Don't know how it happened  
>Don't know why but you don't really<br>Need a reason when the stars shine  
>Just to fall in love<em>

_Made to love each other, made to be together  
>For a life time<br>In the sunshine flying in the sky_

_I know I'm feeling so much more  
>Than ever before<br>And so I'm giving more to you  
>Than I thought I could do, oh<em>

_Now I know love is real  
>So when sky high, as the angels try<br>Letting you and I, fly love_

**A/N: The lyrics above are from the songs, "Run" by Leona Lewis, and "Fly Love" by Jamie Foxx.**


End file.
